1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical inspection systems generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel optical inspection system that permits bright 360 degree inspection of the perimeter of the head of a fastener being inspected and a method of use thereof.
2. Background Art
A problem with conventional optical inspection machines is that, although the main dial and the in-line guide are constructed of a reflective material such as delrin plastic, the inspection light is not reflected well. Furthermore, there is a black band that tends to interfere with complete inspection of the head of the fastener.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an optical inspection system and method of use that affords a bright 360 degree view of the perimeter of the head of a fastener being inspected.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system and method that is easily and economically implemented.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.